


we were in high school

by kaspatozier



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Angst, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff to Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Good Parent Frank Kaspbrak, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Good Parent Wentworth Tozier, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hate Crimes, Heavy Angst, Heavy Fluff, High School, Homophobia, Human Pennywise (IT), Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Middle School, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, My Own AU, Pedophilia, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspatozier/pseuds/kaspatozier
Summary: After a game of Truth or Dare, Richie and Eddie know they shouldn't be afraid of loving one another anymore.But, the intolerance of Derry won't let them be happy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. truth or dare

It was 5 pm. Derry was quiet as usual. Nothing interesting happening. But for the Losers' Club, interesting was their middle name. As of right now, the Losers were at ease in their clubhouse, currently in the middle of a game of Truth or Dare, their pocket radio playing their favorite songs in the back as their "oohs" and truths and dares spilled out.

"Stan, Tr-truth or D-dare?" Bill asked.

"Hmmm," Stan thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Ok-kay, did y-y-you really kiss Nancy Ar-arkwright and Heather Gi-gilman at f-f-formal?"

Stan smirked and nodded. Everyone was shocked. "At the same time," Stan boasted. 

"Stan the _Man_!" Richie exclaimed. 

"Richie, take my turn," Stan said. "I can't think of anything."

"Alrighty then," Richie said. "No take-backs."

"Okay, Bev," Richie looked at Bev and leaned forward. "Truth or Dare?"

Bev leaned forward and smirked. "Dare."

"Ooh, daredevil?" Richie joked. "Okay, Miss. Daredevil, I dare you to change clothes with me."

Bev was shocked and held a surprised smile. She was wearing a dress, Richie a Hawaiian button-up and jeans.

"You sure about that Richie?" 

"You chicken?" Richie taunted. 

Bev jolted up and left to the other side of the room, Richie following. "Turn away, boys!" Bev called.

"Why?" Richie questioned. "Nothing they haven't seen."

"Just do it, please," Bev said calmly. The boys respected her wishes. 

By the time they were allowed to see, Richie and Bev were posing. The group "oohed" and catcalled. Richie was posing like Marilyn Monroe and looked very different to everyone without his glasses, Bev wearing them now.

"Eddie, get the camera!" Richie called out. Eddie leaped to his feet and grabbed the Polaroid they had. 

"Okay, Rich and Bev," Eddie looked through the viewfinder. "Say 'drag'!"

Bev was carrying Richie like a bride. Richie holding onto Bev, smiling wide. Eddie snapped the picture. They all gathered round to see. 

"You look so pretty, Richie," Eddie teased. 

"I do," Richie beamed. "Don't I?" 

Eddie chuckled and nudged Richie's side.

"Jesus, Richie," Bev took of Richie's glasses. "How thick _are_ these things?"

Richie shrugged and put them back on.

"I think this suits you well, Bev," Ben commented.

"Why thank you, Benny," Bev curtsied.

"Richie is sure killing that dress!" Mike exclaimed.

"Damn straight!" Richie did a little dance. Eddie chuckled.

They all sat back down in their circle. It was now Bev's turn. She looked over at Stanley.

"Stan, you wanna go now?"

He shook his head.

"Suit yourself," Bev shrugged. "Eddie, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

Bev thought for a moment. "I dare you to kiss _anyone_ here." 

Eddie sat there, shocked. "Oh."

Eddie looked around. "Anyone?" He asked.

Bev nodded. "Anyone." 

Eddie felt scared. He knew who he wanted to kiss. Eddie looked at Richie. He really wanted to kiss him. He tapped Richie's shoulder.

"Can I kiss you?" Eddie asked. Everyone looked. Eddie did his best to make it seem like he didn't care.

Richie chuckled and nodded. Eddie leaned in, Richie closed his eyes. Their lips touched. The two boys obviously not knowing what to do. It was about .2 seconds before they pulled away. The group looked in awe.

"Woah, Eds!" Richie grinned. 

Eddie playfully kicked Richie. "Beep beep, Richie," Eddie smiled. 

"What? You're not bad!" Richie smiled. "Though of course, I've had better."

"Beep beep, Richie," Eddie repeated. Richie pulled Eddie in for a hug. 

Eddie smiled and looked at Stan. "Stan," Eddie said. "You wanna go now?"

Stan nodded, looking at Richie and Eddie. Eddie was pulling Richie's glasses off and putting them on. Richie smiling. Eddie looked over at Stan, staring at them. Eddie started to feel scared. But Stanley just gave a slight nod and a warm smile and looked away. 


	2. stanley and eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some good old steddie friendship.
> 
> very very sweet and fluffy.
> 
> richie and eddie are being a bit more intimate with one another, the only one to notice this is stanley.

It had been a week since their game of Truth or Dare, Richie and Eddie still being their normal selves, no one else noticing anything weird. Stanley, however, knew something was going on between them. After a day of playing at the clubhouse, Stan, Richie, and Eddie were now walking home, bikes at their sides.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Eddie asked. 

"My place," Richie began. "My dad got us some movies that my mom wouldn't _dream_ of letting me watch."

"Really?" Stanley began. "Which ones?"

Richie pushed up his glasses and grinned. " _Taxi Driver, A Clockwork Orange,_ and _the Godfather._ "

Stanley and Eddie stared in awe. "No way!" They chorused. 

"Way," Richie beamed. "My dad's so cool." 

Eddie nodded in agreement. He thought for a moment before Richie cut him off. 

"Don't worry, Eds," Richie said. "He picked up some kid movies too, so we can show those to your mom if she asks."

Eddie smiled. "Thanks, Rich."

Richie let one hand go of his bike handle and ruffled Eddie's hair, later moving it to pinch his cheek. "I got you, Eds."

Eddie blushed and shook Richie off, smiling.

"Beep beep, Richie," Eddie chuckled.

Eddie looked over at Stanley, who eyed approvingly. 

As they reached Richie's house, Richie parked his bike in front of his garage. 

"See ya tomorrow, guys," Richie waved. The boys waved back. 

"Bye, Richie," Stan waved. 

"Bye, Chee," Eddie called. 

Stanley looked at Eddie. "Chee?" He questioned.

Eddie looked at Stan. "Yeah, Chee. He calls me 'Eds' so I guess I'll call him 'Chee'."

As they walked off, Stanley looked at Eddie. Eddie was lost in his own thoughts. 

"Eddie?" Eddie looked up. 

"Yeah?"

Stan looked around. He lowered his voice to where only they could hear one another. "Eddie, do you like Richie?"

Eddie scoffed a bit. "Yeah, of course. He's my best friend."

Stan looked at Eddie. "Eddie..." His tone and eyes just said 'you know what I mean'.

Eddie was silent and red. He stopped. He did his best to remain calm. "N-no," He said quietly, but his head was nodding slowly. 

Eddie always knew he liked Richie. He always did. He always loved it when Richie would tease him because he knew he was just playing around. He always loved how Richie would wear Hawaiian button-ups in the winter. He loved Richie's laugh, smile, he loved _Richie._

And he hated himself for it.

He didn't know it, but he was crying now.

"Eddie... it's okay," Stanley put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I won't tell anyone."

Eddie now started piecing it together. Stan _knew._ He knew the whole time. Stan never said a word when Eddie asked to switch seats with him when they were at the movies, everyone else would ask "why?". Stan always left a space open for Eddie whenever he sat next to Richie, and Stan never _dared_ to tease Richie as Eddie did. He knew. He _knew_ that was their thing, and he didn't have the heart to take it from Eddie. And it was at this moment Eddie knew, Stan wasn't gonna hurt him or make him feel bad for liking Richie.

Eddie hugged Stan tight, his bike falling down. Stanley held Eddie back, letting go of his bike slowly. 

"Please don't tell anyone," Eddie whispered.

"I promise," Stanley whispered. He felt Eddie's tears. 

"I feel... _gross_ , Stan," Eddie whimpered. 

"You're not gross, Eddie," Stanley whispered. "It's okay, there's nothing wrong with you."

They stood there until Eddie was done crying. By the time Eddie pulled away, he saw that he had soaked Stan's shirt.

"Oh no, Stan, I'm sorry-" 

"It's fine, Eddie," Stan chuckled. "Come on, let's get you home."

They picked up their bikes and decided to ride off with one another, smiling, joking, and laughing.

For once in his life, Eddie felt that his feelings for Richie weren't so horrible, thanks to Stan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so very short i know! i'm sorry! but i just really wanted to build eddie and stanley's relationship!


	3. hot cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beverly comes to school with an announcement.

The month of November quickly faded into December. The snow was scarce in Derry this year. Much to the Losers' dismay. But the cold still brought sweaters and hot cocoa for them. It was now lunchtime. All the Losers at the table, sipping Bill's mom's homemade cocoa. Beverly took out an Altoid tin. Richie was the first to notice.

"Ooh! Altoids!" Richie reached for the tin. Beverly lightly swats Richie's hand.

"There are no Altoids," Beverly said.

Richie frowned. "Then what's in it? Magic beans?"

Bev opened the tin, revealing tiny little pieces of green paper. 

"Grass!" Richie exclaimed before Stan covered his mouth. 

"Beep beep," Stan and Eddie said.

"It's Secret Santa," Bev explained.

"What about Stan?" Ben inquired. "He's Jewish."

"I said I'd do it," Stan explained. "Doesn't mean I'm going against my faith or Hanukkah, which is _not_ 'Jewish Christmas'."

Stan exclaimed the last bit while looking down at Richie.

"I'm gonna pass the tin around, and everyone needs to take out a paper, and _don't say who you got_ , capisce?" Bev looked at everyone (mostly at Richie), who returned with nods and "capisce".

Bev took out a paper and passed it to Bill. Bill took out his and passed it to Mike. Mike passed it to Ben, then Stan, then Richie, and finally, Eddie. Eddie unrolled his and was a little disappointed, but still happy. He wanted Richie but had gotten Stan. And he knew exactly what he wanted to get him.

"I-I h-h-hope you a-all c-can st-still come over f-for Ch-Christmas," Bill said, sipping his hot chocolate. "If y-y-you're st-still okay wi-wi-with it, St-St-Stan..."

Stanley nodded. "My parents are open to the idea, but it's a for sure on my end."

Richie took a sip of his hot chocolate, excess cocoa leaving its mark on his upper lip. "Like the stache, guys?"

Everyone chuckled. "Grow up, Richie," Eddie joked.

"I am grown! The _stache_ proves it, Eddie-bear," Richie wiggled his eyebrows at Eddie. Eddie giggled, lifting up his hot chocolate. Henry Bowers and his cronies walked pass the Losers' table and shoved Eddie, causing him to spill his cocoa on his knit sweater.

"Faggot," Henry said, walking away nonchalant. 

Richie flipped Bowers off. "Eat your mom out, Hulk Hogan! She said I was a helluva lot better than you!"

Bowers turned around to taunt Richie back. Luckily, Principal Bachman stopped him. Eddie looked down at his sweater, frowning.

"Dick," Ben muttered.

"Asshole," Bev spat.

"Idiot," Mike scoffed.

"Je-je-je-" Bill gave himself a minute. "Je-jerk-off!"

"You okay, Eddie?" Mike asked.

Eddie nodded, glumly.

"Aw man," Eddie whined. Not only was his sweater a mess, but his hot cocoa was gone.

"Here, Eds," Richie said, he was now taking off his sweater. "Use mine."

"But, Richie," Eddie said. "You'll freeze!"

Richie smiled. "No, I won't."

"You sure, Rich?" Eddie asked, looking up at Richie.

Richie smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine, I promise. And, you can have my hot chocolate if you want."

Eddie smiled and shook his head 'no'. He felt his heartbeat speed up. 

"Arms up!" Richie smiled wide. Eddie chuckled. He lifted his arms up. Richie pulled the sweater over Eddie. "There we go."

Eddie blushed madly, and smiled wider. "Thanks, Chee."

"Welcome, Eds." Richie threw an arm over Eddie's shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"Aww," the group chorused. Richie smiled as they resumed the conversation. Eddie looked up at Richie lovingly. He smiled and joined in the conversation.


	4. something to say

Eddie was walking to the clubhouse from school with Richie. They didn't ride their bikes to school today, so a nice slow Winter's walk was a nice change. That, and the lack of snow helped. That didn't change the fact is was a whopping 55 degrees, the warmest Derry would be.

"You sure you're not cold, Richie?" Eddie asked, looking up at Richie. He was just wearing a long-sleeve thermal shirt. He had his hands in his pockets. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, Eds," Richie insisted. " _You_ cold?"

Not one bit. Richie's sweater was possibly the warmest thing Eddie's ever worn. He felt nice and safe in it. He was anything but cold. 

"A little." Eddie lied. 

Richie threw an arm around Eddie, rubbing the boy's arm to warm him up a bit more. Eddie felt warmer than he already was. But Richie let go after a second. Still, Eddie couldn't help but gaze lovingly at Richie. Richie looked forward, a small grin on his face. Before they knew it, they were at the clubhouse. Richie hopped down. Eddie used the ladder. Richie chuckled.

"What?" Eddie asked.

Richie shook his head. "Nothing."

He leaped onto the hammock and stretched out.

Eddie took a bag of chips out and threw one at Richie. "When's everyone else coming?" 

"'Think around, 4?" Richie put his chips to the side. 

"Hey, Rich," Eddie moved towards the hammock. "Scooch a bit, please?" 

Richie left a space between his legs open. Eddie chuckled. "Richie, move a bit more please." 

"That _is_ a bit," Richie grinned. 

"No, it's not!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yes, it is!" 

Eddie pounced on the hammock, playfully wrestling with Richie. The two boys laughed as they attempted to fight one another off. It wasn't long before the hammock flipped over, both Richie and Eddie falling off onto the ground. Eddie on top of Richie. While they said 'ow' they still laughed. 

"You okay, Eds?" Richie asked.

Eddie nodded through laughter. As their laughter died down, they sat themselves up against the posts that held the hammock. They smiled and looked at one another.

Richie laughed again. 

"Why are you laughing?" Eddie asked before laughing himself.

The two laughed. Their innocent laughter filled the small clubhouse, Richie laying down on the floor. The laughter was loud enough to where Eddie thought he could say something. 

"Richie, I like you," Eddie said quickly.

Richie's laughter slowed down. "Wh-what?"

"Nothing," Eddie said.

"No, you said something," Richie said, sitting up. "What'd you say?"

"I didn't say anything!" Eddie insisted.

"Eddie..." Richie looked at Eddie. "Come on, man, what'd you say?"

Eddie thought for a bit, thinking how this could go down. Richie could easily say 'ew' and ignore Eddie for the rest of his life, and Eddie couldn't bear the thought of that happening. Richie could not understand what he meant and say he likes Eddie back as a friend. Or Richie could say he loves Eddie more than anything in this world, kiss him and ask him to marry him then and there. But as much as Eddie would kill for that to happen, he had the strongest feeling that it was very unlikely.

Just like it was unlikely how people like Eddie could be accepted by the world.

"I said..." Eddie blushed. "I fucked your mom." Once he heard what he said, he went even redder and looked up at Richie.

"Dude!" Richie exclaimed. "You fucking serious?!"

Richie lightly shoved Eddie's side, a chuckle slipping out. "Sorry," Eddie giggled. 

"But, that's not what you really said," Richie grinned. "Huh?"

Eddie looked at Richie and felt the color drain from his face, and he went cold. His heart started beating faster. 

"No," Eddie smiled awkwardly. "That's what I said."

"I _know_ what you said, Eds," Richie smiled warmly. 

After a moment of silence, Richie scooted closer to Eddie and smiled. He opened his hand. Eddie looked at Richie. He slowly placed his near clammy hand in Richie's.

"I like you too," Richie smiled, locking his fingers with Eddie's.

Eddie's heartbeat had slowed down, but it still was racing. He wasn't cold anymore. He just kept screaming in his head, _**Please, let this be real.**_

He gazed into Richie's beautiful big brown eyes. His coke bottle glasses making his eyes look bigger than they really were, and Eddie thought that made Richie look even more adorable than he already was. He could hardly find the words to say.

"You do?" Eddie asked. Richie smiled and nodded. 

Eddie smiled warmly. He rest his head on Richie's shoulder. He jolted up quickly. 

"I-is this okay?" He stammered quickly.

Richie giggled and nodded. "More than, Eds."

Eddie smiled and rest his head on Richie's shoulder once more. Richie rest his own head on Eddie's.

They thought they were alone. Eddie looked at Richie and smiled. "Hi," Eddie spoke softly. His chin on Richie's shoulder.

"Hey," Richie greeted. Eddie thought about this and decided to finally say it. 

"Can I kiss you?" Eddie whispered. Richie smiled and nodded slowly.

Eddie leaned in, Richie leaning in. Their lips touched. They stayed there for 5 seconds before someone dropped in. Out of fear, they jumped away from one another. Eddie quickly looked up. It was Stanley.

"Stan! Are Richie and Eddie there?" Eddie heard Bev call. Stan looked at the two blushing boys and chuckled. 

"Yeah, Eddie dropped his pills, Richie's helping him find them!" Stan winked at Eddie and tossed a bottle somewhere, Richie dropping to his knees and searching around for them. The rest of the Losers dropped in one by one. 

"Found them!" Richie yelled, picking up Eddie's pill bottle.

"Thanks, Rich," Eddie smiled, leaping into the hammock. Richie nodded 'you're welcome', handing Eddie his pill bottle, stepping into the opposite side of the hammock and lied back. 

Mike looked at them, confused. "You guys aren't clamoring?" He asked, putting on a shower cap.

Bill put his cap on. "I g-guess the-they gr-gr-grew up-p."

"You could say that," Richie said, acting like he didn't even know Eddie was in the hammock. He opened a Spider-Man comic and read. Eddie smiling and gazing at Richie.


	5. christmas movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time from richie's perspective! sorry for inconsistency!
> 
> tw: homophobic slurs/hate crime

_"My mouth's bleeding, Burt! My mouth's bleeding- Zuzu's petals! Zuzu's- There they are! Burt! Whaddya know about that? Merry Christmas!"_

Richie and Eddie were sitting on the couch, watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ on T.V, Eddie's favorite Christmas movie. Richie had his arm around Eddie's shoulders, holding his hand with his free one.

"Jesus," Richie said. "Never seen a man so happy about a crashed car."

"Leave him alone," Eddie nudged Richie's ribs lightly. 

"Just saying, Eds," Richie said. 

Richie liked this. He liked watching movies with Eddie. He liked holding Eddie's hand, he liked holding _Eddie_. It was something he's always wanted to do. He liked to tease Eddie because he knew he would kiss him as an apology. He especially liked it when his parents weren't home. So he could hold Eddie. As the hero, George Bailey was reunited with his family and happily kissed his wife, Richie couldn't help but think of the life he'll have with Eddie when they grow old together. Him coming home, Eddie waiting for him, greeting him every day with a kiss. He'd wake up every morning, and Eddie would be there, peacefully sleeping next to him. He thought of buying a house out in the country, far away from everyone else, so he and Eddie could enjoy a nice, quiet life with one another. Far away from Derry. Far away from all the hate and intolerance. He wanted a happy life with Eddie, just them together. No one else. Maybe the Losers would move in with them, in a big, big house. He'd kiss Eddie whenever he wanted, without being afraid of anyone judging them, hating them. 

He looked at Eddie and smiled. He kissed Eddie's cheek, a tear rolled down Eddie's cheek to Richie's lips. Richie pulled away quickly. 

"Eds, why are you crying?" He asked, turning Eddie's face towards him, gently. 

Eddie smiled and wiped a tear away. "This movie always makes me cry," Eddie chuckled. 

Richie smiled and wiped away Eddie's tears. "Oh, Eds."

Richie held Eddie's face in his hands, he smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Eddie. Eddie held onto Richie's arms, as he kept his hands cupping Eddie's cheeks. Richie got bold, he thought about this for a second. I mean, he saw it all the time in movies, so maybe that's what you do when you kiss someone. He decided, _maybe he'll like it_. He stuck the very tip of his tongue out slightly and licked Eddie's lips, still kissing him. Frightened by this, Eddie jumped back. Richie immediately regret what he did.

"I'm sorry!" Richie exclaimed. "I thought that's what you did when you kiss!" 

Eddie started chuckling nervously from across the couch. "It's okay," He insisted. Eddie himself wasn't sure if he liked that or not. A part of him did.

"Can I kiss you again?" Richie asked. "Without... that?"

Eddie chuckled, leaping onto Richie, arms around his neck, kissing him again. Richie smiled and held Eddie. It was fairly innocent. Richie was lost in the moment until he heard a knock at the door. 

"Richie!" He heard his father call from behind the door. Eddie jumped off Richie and sat on the couch. Richie ran up got the door.

"I'm sorry," Richie said, with the door open a crack to see his dad, Wentworth Tozier, standing with his briefcase. "Do you have an appointment, sir? Doctor Richard isn't taking any walk-in patients at the moment, but I can take a message to him if you'd like."

Wentworth rolled his eyes and smiled. "Can I come in, Richie?"

"Stranger danger!" Richie yelped. "A strange man took over my father's body!" 

Wentworth laughed and set his briefcase and opened the door himself. He ruffled his son's hair when he walked through. "How was your day, sport?" Wentworth asked, picking up his briefcase. 

Richie blushed and looked over at Eddie, smiling at Richie, sitting on the couch. 

"Daaad..." Richie mumbled. "I'm 14, don't call me 'sport' anymore!"

Eddie stifled his laughter and got up to greet Wentworth. Wentworth looked up and grinned. "Eddie Kaspbrak! My, my! Has it been awhile since I've seen you!" 

Eddie nodded and shook Wentworth's hand. "I know, it's good to see you, Mr. Tozier!" 

"So formal!" Wentworth chuckled. "I always liked you, Eddie. And please, call me Wentworth! Or Dad, Stanley calls me that sometimes." 

Eddie didn't know what else to say except smile and nod. "Will do, sir." 

Richie felt embarrassed but he smiled. 

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Eddie?" Wentworth asked. "The Mrs. is cooking Richie's favorite tonight, lasagna."

Eddie smiled. "I'd love to, but my mom wants me home in a bit." 

"I can walk him, Dad," Richie said. 

"Nonsense, any friend of Richie's deserves some good ol' Tozier hospitality," Wentworth replied. "I'll drive you."

"That's okay, Dad," Richie said quickly. 

"Yeah, really," Eddie added. "I don't wanna cause any trouble."

"It's no trouble, really!" Wentworth insisted. Richie gave his dad a look. A look that read 'Dude, help me out here.'

Wentworth started to catch onto this. He nodded, thinking he understands now. 

"Okay, well, if you change your mind," He said, and with that, he left. "Have a good evening, Eddie. Good to see you, again. Come back soon!"

Eddie waved at Wentworth. Richie looked at Eddie. Eddie started to smile, Richie raised a finger at him. "Don't you fucking dare!" Richie warned. 

Eddie grinned. "Okay, sport," Eddie taunted. Richie started laughing, throwing his arm over Eddie's shoulders, they started walking out of the house. Once they exited, Richie shifted from his arm over Eddie's shoulder to holding his hand. It wasn't dark, but Richie knew no one would be out. 

"Wish you didn't have to go home," Richie's voice was gloomy. "Maybe you could ask your mom if you could spend the night."

Eddie smiled but shook his head. "My mom wouldn't let me tonight," Eddie said.

Richie held onto Eddie's hand tighter. "We're still hanging out tomorrow, right?" Richie asked. 

Eddie smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Richie smiled back and gazed at Eddie as they walked. They talked and talked, Eddie mostly. Richie just liked to listen about whatever Eddie was talking about. The only reason he mostly listened was that he didn't know how else to respond. Eddie was smarter than him, he was taking AP and Honors classes. Richie got good grades, but he just doesn't like to hold "intelligent conversation". It was about the time Eddie finished his rant on how much he adores hedgehogs that they reached Eddie's house. Eddie looked glumly at his house then softly smiled at Richie.

"See you tomorrow, Chee," Eddie smiled. 

"See you tomorrow, Eds," Richie smiled back.

Eddie looked around before he kissed Richie goodbye. He walked toward his door and waved. Richie waved back.

Eddie entered his house, and Richie walked back home. As he walked, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around. It was Bowers. Richie picked up the pace. 

_Home is right there!_ He thought hopelessly. _Just three more houses!_

"Why are you running, Tozier?" Bowers called, now running after Richie. 

Richie ran faster, but Patrick and Victor ran at him from both sides. They pinned him down. Henry hovered over Richie. 

"I saw Kaspbrak kiss your cheek," Henry said. "I knew you both were fruity as fuck."

"No" Richie began, doing his best to stay calm. "We're not-"

"Only fags kiss each other's cheeks, sweetie," Patrick sneered.

"You would know," Richie taunted. "Takes one to know- oof!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Bowers kicked Richie's stomach. Richie groaned loudly. 

"Dad!" Richie called. " _Da_ -"

Henry punched Richie in the face. His glasses broke, there was a ringing in his ear now. 

"You better watch it, Tozier!" Henry growled. "You fags aren't gonna be able to hide from me!"

"Eddie's not!" Richie cried. "Eddie's not gay! I forced him to kiss me! I forced him!" Richie was lying. He just hoped these lies were believable.

"Bullshit," It was. But, Richie would rather die than let Eddie get hurt. 

"No! It's true!" Richie was begging. "Just leave Eddie alone, do what you want with me, please, don't hurt Eddie."

Henry smirked. "Okay, Tozier."

"Let him go," Henry ordered, Patrick and Victor did so. "Get up, Richie."

Richie tried to get up. But he just flopped down again.

"I said, get up!" Bowers barked, grabbing Richie by his hair, pulling him up. Richie's vision was blurred, he could hardly see Henry's face. He had no fight left in him. He was so badly hurt, he didn't wanna even think anymore. He was down to his last string of hope. 

" _ **DAD!!**_ " He cried with all the energy he had left. He passed out onto the street. For what felt like a few seconds, was two hours for his father. Richie woke up, Wentworth sitting next to him, bouncing his leg.

"Dad?" Richie's voice was groggy.

"Rich?" Wentworth asked, sounding overjoyed. "Are you okay? Are you still hurt?"

To be honest, Richie was fine, just had a severe headache. "I'm fine," He said, drowsily. "Just tired and sore and... my head hurts..."

Wentworth sounded like he was about to say something. He stopped. 

"Okay," His father sighed. "Just, get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

Richie nodded. 

"I love you, Richie," Wentworth said.

"Love you too, Dad," Richie said back. "I'm fine."

Shit, Richie could hardly remember what had happened. Wentworth accidentally slammed Richie's bedroom door. Richie remembered Henry punching him now.

"Sorry," Wentworth said, finally closing the door, Richie now wondering if he and Eddie will be alright. 


End file.
